


Teruya’s Doll

by AngeyPork



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, sdra2 - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Amputation, Assault, Attics, Babysitting, Bathing/Washing, Biting, Blood, Disability, F/M, Father Figures, Hugging, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Limbless Hajime AU, Loss of Limbs, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Non-Consensual Kissing, Pet Cat, Pet Names, Physical Disability, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shattered Glass, Sleep, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Surgery, Syobai and Iroha father daughter dynamic, disabled iroha, good ending, limbless, shared bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeyPork/pseuds/AngeyPork
Summary: Teruya has a new roommate, her name is Iroha Nijiue. Emma and Nikei come to visit too! Just a wholesome fic for a wholesome duo!
Relationships: Hashimoto Shobai & Nijiue Iroha, Magorobi Emma & Makunouchi Hajime & Nijiue Iroha & Yomiuri Nikei, Nijiue Iroha/Yomiuri Nikei, Otori Teruya/Nijiue Iroha (one sided)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhmmffff I’m an Iroha kinnie.......... but I ggggggggggggggmmmmmfffff maybe this is a coping mechaninsihm *pushes hair behind ear* well never know 👉👈

Teruya put the newly washed dish onto the rack and sighed, he checked on the short girl in his living room and smiled happily thinking about all the time they had spent together in these past months she has lived with him. The green haired man was going to enter the room but the knock on his door interrupted those thoughts luckily the front door wasn’t very far. He opened the door in question only to see Emma being happy as usual and Nikei next to her looking slightly angry as always.

“Hello Teruya! Fine day we’re having isn’t it?” ,The blonde girl shook his hand

Teruya wasn’t surprised, Emma visited a lot usually making Nikei accompany her, “Oh it’s been great! Come in.”

Nikei shot Teruya a mean look that made Otori’s smile faulter for a second as the two guests stepped past him moving quickly to the living room. The British woman burst into the living room with a large smile yelling happily out to the girl who for the past 3 months had been living with Teruya.

“Iroha your biiiig sister Emma is here!” She shouted out the the brown haired girl who simply giggled and smiled in response before being hugged. Nikei said nothing and sat down looking at the brown haired girl sitting with Emma listening to the endless stories, he pitied her for her current situation. Teruya sat next to Nikei on the journalists right side and looked at him questioning what the shorter male was thinking.

Of course Emma and Teruya ended up talking in the kitchen and laughing about whatever was going on in their lives, leaving Nikei and Iroha in the living room. Iroha nervously attempted to speak to her friend but all that came out was a noise that didn’t quite sound like anything. She anxiously climbed onto Nikeis lap to grab his attention making him blush slightly. She wrapped her arms around the black haired man in a effort to initiate a hug which after a second or two he accepted, holding her close to him. Nikei allowed his hand to run through her hair which was tied up in a ponytail and he held back tears far inside of him. When Iroha stopped the hug she smiled and attempted to run her fingers through his hair in return…

But of course…

She only ended up hitting his forehead with her nubby wrists.

The journalist looked down at her where her legs once were, cut off halfway past her thigh with a bruise from her bumping into a table while crawling around when they first arrived to this visit. He remembered being heartbroken when 5 of Irohas best friends were informed of the state Teruya had found her in, the attempted suicide left her without her hands or legs and she could barely speak. Even after living with Teruya for 3 months it’s like Iroha had gotten worse and couldn’t even say his name… it was always “Isa Isa Isa” and he couldn’t even say the black haired mans name it was just “Ekay!” and it pained him everytime he heard it as those happy memories all felt so long gone. Nikei grabbed her waist and lifted her practically weightless self onto the space of couch next to him, Nikei didn’t want to look at her it was all his fault wasn’t it, all his fault she did it, all his fault she ended up unable to care for herself, all his fault she depends on Teruya to live. The journalist always thought it suspicious Teruya found Iroha so fast or that he took her to the hospital without telling them or that he wanted to care of her… for what? Pity? Please, Nikei felt deep inside his soul that Teruya was happy that he got to take care of Iroha, as if he wanted someone to depend on him and it made him sick. The crippled girl was confused as to why her old friend was ignoring her and she wished she could ask but she knew any attempts at coherent words would be futile, it's not like she would get to use it. Iroha settled for putting her arms on the taller mans back and leaning on him while remembering a time when things were better.

Soon enough, Nikei and Emma had to leave and go back to the other 3 people Iroha missed the most. The small girl was lifted into a high chair by her caretaker but all she could think about is her friends. Hajime got strange feelings and of course being a famous boxer would take up a lot of your time so she rarely saw him, She always crawled to Mikado despite him often teasing her and their friends but that was just how Mikado was she wishes Teruya wouldn’t push him away, All that was left was Syobai… she missed him the most but he visited when he could and it made her so happy to see him. Teruya placed a bowl of hot soup in front of the limbless woman and lifted a spoon to her lips and she accepted but the liquid was too hot for her mouth and it burned her tongue but she begrudgingly swallowed it, spoonful after spoonful her mouth burned more and more and stung as more burning soup filled it and she could feel heat rising from her throat and burning it when she exhaled. She couldn’t take it as the green haired man didn’t stop, the bowl was now on the ground shattered to pieces letting the soup create a puddle on the floor.

“Agh! Damnit!” Teruya shouted while recoiling to avoid getting burned by the food, he turned back to the girl he was just feeding and saw her curling over slightly exhaling heavily and repeatedly in an attempt to cool down her burnt mouth as she shook. The caretaker reached towards Iroha and grabbed her tongue with his pointer finger and thumb, tugging on it. Iroha squealed in pain and tried to pull the tongue back into her mouth but he didn’t stop as he scolded her for the misbehavior even as she cried and shook in her fear, his serious face was enough to send shivers down your spine especially if it’s directed towards you.

After Teruya was done scolding Iroha he let go of her and lifted her into his arms with her head on his left shoulder and her clinging around his neck, he whispered “caring” words into her ears as useless apologies for losing his temper as he filled the shaking girls mind with compliments and pet names “my little doll, my sunshine, my darling” and others alike but they only made her want to throw up her dinner. Soon they arrived at her bedroom, the room wasn’t much honestly, it had a fence for a playpen in the corner in case he needed to separate the room for whatever reason, there were a couple of toys on the ground and pictures on the walls of cute things, they yellow striped walls reminded her of a preschool classroom and the carpeted floors occasionally hurt her arms and legs when she crawled on the ground. Iroha for her first month of disability had a bed that was usually marketed towards toddlers who were transitioning from cribs to beds and it had a cartoon princess on the bottom of its pretty purple frame, however she was now made to sleep on a queen sized mattress on the floor that was covered in many soft and cute pillows and many heavy big blankets that Iroha could barely get under by herself, that was the consequences of trying to get out of bed one night and managing to make a mess and hurt herself. 

Teruya placed her on the bed in question after pulling back the covers, she layed back on the soft red pillows and he placed multiple heavy blankets over her to keep her warm in her sleep but they just limited her movement once she was tucked in. Teruya placed a soft kiss on her forehead that just made Iroha happy it wasn’t her lips, “goodnight my dear, for making a mess you’ll have to go to sleep earlier tonight but we can still play together in the morning” he said attempting to be comforting while wiping away Iroha’s tears, she wished he would just call her by her name for once when he wasn’t angry. Alas he turned on a nightlight that was close to her “bed” and shut off the light, closing and locking the door behind him. 

The helpless girl stared up at the ceiling for a few moments wishing she wasn’t here and was at home with Emma, Nikei, Mikado, Hajime, and Syobai. She never had suicidal thoughts in her life but after being forced by Teruya to live with him she wished she was dead, every day she hopes she would pass away in her sleep, crawl down the stairs wrong and snap her neck perhaps, maybe if she’s lucky Teruya will slit her throat during their bath time and she will get to feel her life drain from her and feel happy. Of course she won’t get to die, not now, maybe not ever, all she can do is turn her back to the door and drift off sleep, perhaps if she hopes hard enough she can wake up somewhere else… anywhere else...


	2. Iroha is.... safe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora hangs out with Iroha! Because this is a wholesome not scary story about Teruya and Iroha just being wholesome roommates! I swear, you have to believe me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmmmmggggghhh I’m a fukcing lier alright, also I cant fucking spell mormlyy so if you think this was good then thanks.............. I’m not literate g-

Like the previous morning, and the morning before that, and the morning before that, and the morning before that, Iroha woke up on the mattress known as her bed in the home known as Teruya’s and the feelings flooding inside her being despair and dread. She knew she had a few minutes before Teruya got into her room to wake her for bath time and breakfast, dear god she hates bath time with a burning passion and she feels nothing short of disgust at the thought. The feeling of Teruya’s hands on her naked skin while they are both surrounded by warm water, he bathed with her for whatever the reason was that was in his sick brain, sometimes she thinks it’s because he wants to save time but others let her thinking it’s because he wants an excuse to see her naked. It’s not like he already doesn’t- Iroha’s thoughts are quickly dashed when Teruya bursts into the room “GOOD MORNING MY DARLING! It’s time to start the day!” He yelled out making the crippled girls heart skip stop for a second as she turned to the door.

She went through the dreaded bath time and ate the bowl of yogurt he presented to her. The sinister caretaker placed the limbless girl on the couch that had become all too familiar to her, he sat down next to her and grabbed her chin to move her vision in his direction. “I’m so so sorry my baby I have to go for a week but lucky lucky for you I got Sora to take care of you! The Otori mart can’t run itself!” She’s glad the Otori mart doesn’t run itself, it usually gains her some time alone but usually it’s only for a few hours or a day and he doesn’t tell the others or gets someone to watch her. When Teruya has to leave to get groceries or for Otori Mart reasons she had nobody to keep except the little kitten Teruya got her to make her happier, the word kitten makes her sick but she loves her cat! The cat was presented to her for her birthday when she had been there for 5 months. Teruya claimed he would leave around 7pm but of course being 8am Iroha was made to follow him around so they could “bond” some more before he had to leave that night. At some point she believed he would take her to his room but he always did so late at night and would cuddle her to sleep after they were done, of course no amount of cuddles can undo the physical and mental pain he had inflicted moments before. The girl was glad he never picked her up and took her there, it would look suspicious if Sora got there and saw Iroha shaking and wobbling.

Soon, it was time for Teruya to go, the doorbell rang as they watched a nice family children’s movie on the tv, Iroha loved to see the princesses be saved and if she tries hard enough then maybe, just maybe, that can be her one day. Teruya returned to the living room with Sora with him, both smiling at the disabled girl sitting on the couch. Sora said some words that went out one ear and out the other like usual when someone attempts to speak when Iroha is distracted by the TV, the white haired girl waved goodbye to Teruya and sat down next to the girl, allowing her to lean to the right to lay her head on her lap as she stroked her hair.

Iroha was confused when Sora replaced herself with a pillow and got up to take a call to her phone she left in the kitchen, leaving her alone. She didn’t question it until someone knocked on the door, Syobai entered the room. The girl was so happy to see him she didn’t question why Kokoro, Yuri, Setsuka, Yuki, Mikado, and Hajime were there as well. In the home she heard a sound, too far away to hear clearly but it was familiar to the girl, Syobai held her in his arms to take her to her room, walking down the hallways while gently holding her with all the care in the world. The gray haired man lived in the voids attic and got to see Iroha every day, his best friend, the only one he could ever be close to vulnerable around… as they arrived at the top of the stairs the duo caught site of where the loud noise came from. The ladder to the attic was pulled down and the others were discussing something, to her misfortune Syobai wanted to go up, taking Iroha with him. When they were going up the stair-like ladder the panic fully set in, Iroha squirmed and shook in his gentle arms but he held onto her tighter confused as to the sudden fussiness. She hadn’t attempted doing a certain action since a few months before when Teruya wanted to take her to his room for the second time, she had attempted to bite him in an effort for him to put her down, he dropped her onto the ground landing onto her ass hard. Teruya had looked down at her in anger and threatened to remove her teeth if she ever were to do that again, tears ran down her face as he then began to laugh off his previous words with useless attempts to assure her he would never, he ended up picking her up and continuing as if he hadn’t been bitten a few moments ago. Iroha sank her teeth into Syobai’s shoulder with all her might and he yelled out from the sudden pain, she was being so good, she didn’t need to go up there, she promises to behave just don’t put her up there again please. The girl shook in fear even when they had gone to her bedroom, Her friend looked at her with pity, he put her down on the mattress and then his hands on her shoulders to stop her from shaking so violently. The man moved one of his hands to her cheek to make her look up at him, he used his hand to move her bangs away from her forehead and gently kissed it in an effort to calm her. 

The shaking eventually turned into the occasional sharp breath and soon nothing. Syobai went to rubbing her back until she was lulled to sleep in his comforting arms, his soft smell of cigarettes an oddly soothing smell to her. Despite what was going on within the home he chose to stay by the sleeping girl, guilt of what happened filling his head as it had many times before.

Kokoro handed her laptop to Yuki “the cameras, I need you to look back on the footage from since Iroha was taken here, understand?” She demanded, Yuki looked up at her nervously “she’s been here for year! That’ll take way longer than a week to watch!” He frantically said, “then just skip through when nothing is happening, it’s simple, there’s bound to be hours of the lovely lady just sleeping and that degenerate just doing chores” Yuri says passing by the kitchen with Setsuka and Mikado. Yuki sighed and did what he was told and went to the first moment was seen, only 2 days after the camera system was fully installed, a camera in every room except the bathroom and Teruya’s room, Hajime sat down in the kitchen with him to keep him company and to tell the others if something happens. He saw Iroha, she was in Teruya’s arms with blood running down her passed-out face, she still had her arms and legs and the date was the night before her alleged suicide attempt. Teruya took her up to the attic and laid her on the ground, he got bandages, a tourniquet, and various sharp objects. Yuki watched in horror as the tall man prepped Iroha and sliced into her flesh, cutting her hands off at the wrists and removing the legs halfway up her thigh, after every limb lost he quickly bandaged her before she could bleed out and die. Throughout the process Teruya whispered things to Iroha despite her current state, it was as if he didn’t care. Sora entered the kitchen and saw the two horrified men who were now completely finished with all the footage of interest, teruya threatening and occasionally hitting Iroha, they saw him put her in a baby bouncer in the attic and leave her there for an entire night in the dark all alone, they saw him ignore Irohas constant fear when he wished to be affectionate, they saw him kiss Iroha on the lips despite her tears running from her eyes. The white haired woman looked at the two men and shook off the slight dread at the content they saw, she placed a USB onto the table between them “Kokoro wants you guys to go through this for her, we found it in Teruya’s room. It’s gross in there honestly” she with a shudder, she kissed Yuki on the cheek and left back to wherever. The boxer and “lucky” person looked at each other before opening up the contents of the USB, it was all videos much to their dismay. They clicked on the oldest one which was from a month after the brown haired girls residence, and readied their minds for whatever mental torture was awaiting, they immediately realized what was going to happen within them the moment they saw Iroha laying on presumably Teruya’s bed, the cameras quality was much better that the ones in the rest of the house, the girl in question looked confused and scared as she was devoid of clothing and she had propped herself up on her nubby arms. Teruya seconds later had come into frame and pushed his lips against her and tears formed as she seemingly caught onto the situation, she attempted to push him away. The rest of the recording felt like a fever dream that the two men couldn’t even bare to look at as the fearful screams of the weak girl filled their ears. The rest of the videos took place in the very same place with the very same content, Iroha ranging through different stages of distress in each until eventually all she did was lay and sniffle from her tears. 

Yuki and Hajime felt horrible after stomaching all the content from those videos, it had been 12 hours by now of pure camera watching, the others gathered in the living room to discuss their findings. A still horrified Yuki told everybody about every concerning instance he and blonde boxer witnessed within the recordings and it filled Syobai with rage to hear what was happening to the girl who slept upstairs. Setsuka, Yuri, Sora, Mikado, and Kokoro discussed what they found within the house, like the fact the attic looked like a baby’s bedroom and had no light sources within it, the “shrine” to Iroha found on Teruya’s dresser decorated with photos of Iroha spanning months upon months and her old clothes from before her “accident”. A couple of paintings clearly from after her residency were found, paintings of incoherent things that made no sense, just blobs of colors that mixed in the dark and gross black and brown ones on terrible construction paper. The others gave a sigh of relief that they had done this, all they needed was to call the police, guilt filled all of them that they didn’t notice this earlier… that all of this was happening behind the scenes. The gray haired man went back up the stairs and back to the sleeping girl, he had tucked her in already and now gently ran his fingers through her long hair, she would get to return home to the other voids… right? How would she feel… how does she feel about this? He wishes he could reach into her head and see her thoughts, did she miss seeing him every day? Did she even enjoy all the time they had spent together throughout the time they had known each other.

Syobai sighed a sigh of relief

Everything was going to be ok

She was going to be ok

She was going to be… safe...


End file.
